Niñera Gray
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: Natsu y Lucy salen a una misión de dos días dejando al pobre Gray al cuidado de los tres niños mas traviesos de Magnolia. ¿Cual es el resultado de esto? "Un mago exhibicionista que no sabe contar cuentos Vs. Tres traviesos niños Dragneel" ¡Problemas! ¡Destrucción!... ¡Y una aun mas aterradora Erza!
1. Niñera

**Niñera Gray.**

**_El Maravilloso mundo de Fairy Tail, no me pertenece...Es del Único e Inigualable_**

**_Mashima Hiro-Sama._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Niñera_**

Por toda Magnolia podían escucharse los gritos de un hombre molesto, los gritos y ordenes ignoradas venían de una pequeña casita en medio del bosque donde parecía que un terremoto había cruzado por todo el terreno, siendo tan fuerte que giro la pequeña cabaña 180°. Las risas infantiles resonaban por todo el lugar haciendo huir a las aves por la fuerza de estas.

— ¡Asahi! ¡Quédate quieta! —Gritaba un mago de hielo mientras corría tras la pequeña peli rosada de ocho años.

— ¡Vamos tío Gray! tu puedes atraparla. —Animaba una rubia parada sobre la mesa.

— ¡Corre Asahi! ¡Corre! —Decía un pequeño niño con el cabello rosado claro, casi llegando al tono rubio, junto a su hermana.

Ahí, en la casa Dragneel siempre era la misma carrera cuando se trataba de la hora del baño. Pero esta vez le había tocado al Fullbuster ser el "malo del cuento" ya que ninguno de los niños Dragneel era fácil de convencer a la hora del baño, así que...la única solución era la fuerza. "Si ya pude con Yuhi y Taiyo una mas no es problema "pensaba Gray.

El pobre mago de hielo no podía creer que el mismo se había ofrecido a cuidar a los trillizos mientras Natsu y Lucy salían a una misión. El Fullbuster no tenía problemas de agenda, ya que su reciente novia Juvia Loxar también estaba de misión. Si, después de más de ocho años de timidez por parte de ambos —De los cuales Gray necesito tres para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Juvia — al fin ambos magos se habían decidido a iniciar una relación. Y no cualquier relación, eran la pareja Fairy del momento, ya que al parecer, todo el mundo sabía que se amaban menos ellos mismos.

Gray callo rendido en el sofá que estaba en la sala y dejo que Asahi correteara hasta que se cansara.

— ¡Es una trampa, Asahi! ¡Quiere cansarte! —Grito Taiyo agitando los brazos desesperadamente.

Gray se dejó caer de espaldas frotándose la frente recordando cómo había llegado a caer de niñero de los niños más traviesos de Magnolia.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_Gray estaba sentado en la barra con un vaso de agua con hielo. Sin hacer contacto con ellos, Gray movía distraídamente los cubos dentro del vaso, cuando una discusión llamo su atención. Bueno, de hecho las peleas eran muy comunes en el gremio, pero él estaba aburrido y…con suerte se desataría una pelea física permitiéndole entrar en acción._

_— ¡Natsu! Te digo que no voy sola, ¡Voy con Wendy! —Reclamaba la maga estelar molesta._

_—Pero Lucy, tú y Wendy no son suficientes para protegerse en una emergencia. —Dijo el Dragón Salayer de fuego con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho._

_— ¿Insinúas que somos débiles? —Pregunto la Heartfilia –Ahora Dragneel-herida._

_—Claro que no. Solo quiero protegerte. Protegerlas. Lucy, ¿No entiendes lo mucho que me importas? —Las palabras de Natsu salieron sin esfuerzo alguno y con tal convicción que conmovieron a la rubia._

_Aun así, había otro motivo por el cual Natsu no podía acompañarla y era el mismo por el que ella deseaba realizar esa misión._

_—Natsu, si vas conmigo, ¿Quién se quedara con los niños?_

_Natsu se puso en pose pensativa —Algo muy, muy raro en el— y dijo:_

_— ¡Levy! Ella siempre cuida de ellos. —El dragón slayer lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa como si hubiera dado la mejor idea del mundo._

_—Natsu, recuerda que Levy acaba de tener a su bebe ¡Aye! —Dijo Happy entrando en la conversación con un pescado en sus patas._

_— ¿Qué hay de Mira? —Sugirió Natsu._

_—Natsu, Mira atiende la barra, no puede cuidar de los trillizos. —Dijo Lucy haciendo entrar en razón a Natsu. —Además, tú siempre vas a las misiones, y yo cuido a los pequeños. Hace mucho que no voy a una, déjame sentirme maga de nuevo._

_Entonces Gray cometió su pequeño error…_

_—Oe, chicos. El gremio está muy aburrido y no hay misiones interesantes. Yo puedo cuidar de Asahi, Yuhi y Taiyo. —Dijo el mago de hielo encogiendo los hombros._

_— ¿En serio? —Pregunto Lucy emocionada. No es que fuera una madre desobligada que lo único que buscaba era dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de cualquiera. Lo único que deseaba es salir a una misión después de varios meses de inactividad por su parte._

_—Espera un segundo. No puedo dejar que un pervertido cuide de mis hijos por dos días. —Reclamo Natsu._

_—¿A quien le dices pervertido, cerebro de lava?_

_— ¡Pues a ti! niñera Gray. —Se burlo Natsu colocando las manos sobre su boca para aguatar la carcajada que amenazaba por salir._

_Entonces inicio un intercambio de insultos entre Natsu y Gray, que termino por hacerse pelea del gremio en general. En ese momento había entrado Erza, y ella misma había decidido cuidar de los trillizos, porque consideraba que Gray y su desnudez eran mala influencia para las mentes en desarrollo. Pero, el maestro interrumpió los planes de Titania, citándola en su oficina para que le diera un informe detallado sobre la misión de la que acababa de llegar. Pero, había un lado bueno, Erza había prometido que iría a suplantar a Gray en cuanto su reunión con el maestro terminara._

**_~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~_**

Gray soltó un gran suspiro y observo por la ventana, estaba nevando. No era cualquier nieve, era una tormenta de nieve que haría imposible el acceso a la casa desde el exterior. Así que posiblemente Titania tardaría más de lo esperado.

El mago de hielo, suspiro y corrió tras Asahi, una vez que la pequeña se hubiera bañado, solo tenía que alimentarlos y llevarlos a la cama. Rogaba al cielo que Erza llegara pronto, presentía que no sería una noche fácil.

La pequeña Yuhi —Que no era muy rápida— había sido la primera en caer justo al baño. Y ya que ella pensaba que su hermana debía estar tan limpia como ella, animaba a su tío Gray para que le diera su merecido a Asahi…ejem, digo…para que Asahi estuviera limpia.

Después, estaba Taiyo, el único varón de los trillizos. Así es, los Trillizos Dragneel, famosos por sus incontables travesuras y el poder de su padre, ahora se encontraban bajo el cuidado del pobre Gray. Taiyo había caído a la bañera no por ser lento, más bien porque él había decidido pelear contra Gray en lugar de seguir huyendo. Así que, fue cosa de unos segundos para que Taiyo estuviera camino a un lindo baño caliente.

Y…solo quedaba Asahi una revoltosa niña con cabello rosa alborotado, fanática de las bromas infantiles y con un carácter con el que le costaría tener novio algún día y que también…mantenía en secreto un enorme deseo de ser escritora.

Luego de más de media hora de persecución Gray pudo atrapar a la pequeña Asahi tomándola del cuello de su vestido.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron bañados, comieron tranquilamente. Bueno, claro que…si por tranquila se entiende que hubo tres peleas de comida, si no, sería mejor decir: Una normal cena Dragneel.

Solo quedaba la tarea más sencilla: acostar a los pequeños. Ambas niñas tenían puesta su pijama cada una, Asahi un bonita pijama morada, mientras que Yuhi, traía una tierna pijama rosa. Y sin ninguna vergüenza, Taiyo estaba en ropa interior.

— ¡Taiyo! Mamá te ha dicho que debes dormir vestido. —Reclamo Yuhi cubriendo sus ojos.

—Soy su hermano…además, esta es la única forma de que ustedes no se acerquen en la noche y me pateen. —Murmuro el niño recordando lo inquietas que eran para dormir sus hermanas.

* * *

Gray estaba acomodando las camas de los pequeños Dragneel, con suerte -_mucha suerte_- lograría que los niños durmieran sin luchar demasiado.

— ¡Taiyo! ¡Asahi! ¡Yuhi! —Grito Gray desde la habitación. Los trillizos estaban pegados a la ventana de la pequeña sala, observando caer los copos de nieve con demasiada concentración. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Los niños continuaron observando el exterior con una mirada triste. Gray, quien había estado toda la tarde tras los tres pequeños solamente para que cumplieran la simple tarea de darse un baño, y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que se les acabaran las energías, en ese momento deseaba que volvieran a correr. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, y en ese momento el Fullbuster pensó que ningún niño debe sentirse triste nunca.

—Vamos, díganle al tío Gray que es lo que pasa. —Dijo el mago de hielo mientras caminaba hacia ellos. La energética Asahi dirigió una mirada en su dirección con la boca en un triste puchero.

—Mamá siempre nos cuenta un cuento cuando papá esta de misión —Admitió Yuhi— Ahora que ninguno de ellos esta, nos sentimos solos.

_¿Un cuento? _Pensó Gray. _¿Solo por eso están tristes?_

—tío Gray, ¿Y si tú nos cuentas un cuento para dormir? —Pregunto inocentemente Asahi. Gray la miro perplejo, ¿El? ¿Contar un cuento? si Natsu lo viera en ese instante, seguro se lo comería vivo con la burla. Pero ahora que lo pensaba era a s_us_ hijos a los que entretenía mientras el salía de_ padre irresponsable _Pensaba Gray molesto apretando el puño, mientras imaginaba a Natsu presionarse el estómago y burlándose del mago de hielo.

El Fullbuster sonrió maliciosamente, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los tres Dragneel al ver la mirada maliciosa de su tío Gray. Los pequeños se abrazaron por instinto temblando.

El mago de hielo guio a los niños al sofá, arropo a cada uno con una manta y después se sentó en el sillón.

—Bien, esta noche yo les contare un cuento. —Dijo Gray mientras colocaba la mano en el mentón. —Bien, lo tengo. _Había una vez..._

_—_ ¡Espera! —Grito Yuhi. Gray la observo sacar del cuello una cadena sujetando una llave plateada. — ¡Puerta del canino menor, yo te abro! ¡Nicola!

Frente a ellos apareció un pequeño Plue violeta con lunares blancos. La pequeña se abrazó a su mascota y con un brillo en los ojos espero a que Gray continuara. Gray observaba al "Plue" rosa que Yuhi mantenía abrazado...

— ¿Tienes tu propio _Plue? —_Pregunto Gray a Yuhi.

—No, Plue es de mamá. Este es Sumire. —Respondió la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa mostrando toda su dentadura, idéntica a la de Natsu.

—Mamá enseña a Yuhi la magia de espíritus estelares —Explico Taiyo— pero ella dice que aun somos muy pequeños y que por ahora solo usara llaves de plata.

— ¡Cuento! —Reclamo Asahi.

Gray suspiro e inicio de nuevo usando la típica frase: _Había una vez..._

_Un apuesto mago de hielo que vivía en Magnolia rodeado de las destrucciones contantes de un malvado dragón. Cierto día, el apuesto y valiente mago de hielo acorralo al dragón y de un solo golpe lo venció. Fin._

Los rostros de los Dragneel presentes mostraban incredulidad y decepción. ¿Ese era el cuento del tío Gray?

—Bueno, suerte para la próxima. —Dijo Asahi mientras se ponía de pie y palmeaba la espalda de su tío de hielo.

— ¡Asombroso! No puedo creer que un mago de hielo derrotara un dragón. —Dijo Taiyo saltando de emoción.

—Este...falto una princesa para que la historia estuviera completa. —Dijo Yuhi abrazando con más fuerza a Sumire.

Gray observo con un tic en el ojo derecho a los niños, ¿Que sabían ellos de cuentos? Tenían ocho años, y estaba seguro que su cuento había sido increíble.

—A dormir. —Dijo Gray después de recuperarse de su trauma por su fracasado cuento.

Los tres niños caminaron derrotados hacia su habitación y cada uno se acomodó en su respectiva cama. Yuhi dejo que Sumire permaneciera invocado para que le hiciera compañía hasta que se quedara dormida.

Gray reviso una vez más la habitación de los niños hasta cerciorarse de que los tres estuvieran dormidos. Después se dejó caer en el sofá agotado y en poco tiempo, el también se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_—Sumire, quédate quieto. —_Murmuraba Yuhi mientras apretaba más a un inquieto _cachorro._

_—Zuu, zuu..._—Respondió Sumire temblando, y después apunto hacia la ventana que Gray había olvidado cerrar.

_—Está abierta, el tío Gray olvido cerrarla, ¿Que hay con eso? —_Cuestiono a un entre susurros Yuhi.

El espíritu Nicola se bajó de un salto de los brazos de su dueña y camino a la ventana. El curioso Sumire asomo su cabeza y en una inesperada ráfaga el viento se había llevado su ligero cuerpo.

—_ ¡Sumire! —_Grito Yuhi, para después cubrirse la boca con las manos en un vano intento de no despertar a sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Asahi frotándose los ojos y apartando el rosado cabello de su frente.

—Sumire salió volando por la ventana —Respondió Yuhi con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Pregunto Taiyo quien en cuanto despertó escucho las palabras entrecortadas de su hermana ante el inesperado "vuelo" de Sumire.

—Iremos por él, no te preocupes. —Aseguro Asahi formando un puño con su mano. Saco del armario un abrigo para cada uno.

— ¿Dices que iremos por Sumire, _ahora_? _—_Pregunto Taiyo observando el panorama nevado e imposible de cruzar.

—Por supuesto. No tenemos tiempo que perder. —Respondió Asahi olvidando por completo que Sumire era un espíritu y que en cuanto se le agotara el poder mágico volvería al mundo estelar, y entonces Yuhi podría invocarlo de nuevo...

Los tres niños salieron por la ventana sin molestarse en avisar a Gray, quien dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

* * *

No pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando Gray se despertó y decidió revisar si los trillizos estaban bien. Se asomó a la habitación y el Fullbuster tuvo que mirar dos veces para salir de su asombro...los niños no estaban en sus camas.

Gray entro en pánico, los pequeños estaban fuera de casa después de una tormenta de nieve a las diez de la noche. Oh si, definitivamente ser _niñero_ no era lo suyo. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que cuando se supiera que ninguno de los trillizos estaba bajo su vigilancia, su cabeza rodaría, y no precisamente por obra de Natsu, ya que Salamander era la última persona que preocupaba a Gray, más bien sentía temor por la reacción de Lucy al enterarse que sus hijos habían desaparecido...o peor aún, de Erza o Mirajane. Esos tres niños eran el mayor tesoro del gremio y si algo llegaba ocurrirle a alguno de ellos ni siquiera bajo las rocas estaría a salvo, y si no los encontraba antes de que Erza llegara...bueno, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Titania le haría, y sin mencionar el gremio entero, ni siquiera le darían tiempo de decir _Pio. _

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**¡****Hola! BliisLady-chan reportandose con un nuevo fanfic, es el primero con el que salgo de la categoria de One-Shot's **_

_**asi que es emocionante... ¡¿Ya vieron el OVA 4?! waaa x_x NaLu everywhere, y mucho fan service e.e **_

**_Bueno, bueno volviendo al fic...me gustaría explicar ciertas cosas, quería que los trillizos (Asi es, trillizos, ¿Exagere un poco? ¿Con gemelos era suficiente? Naah, yo quiero trillizos) tuvieran nombres que los identificaran, y como son hijos de Natsu (y obviamente de Lucy) quise que sus nombres fueran algo referente al calor, asi que me fui por el sol. _**

_**Asahi: **Sol de la mañana._

**_Taiyo: _**_Sol__  
_

_**Yuhi: **Sol del atardecer.  
_

_**Asi que ya lo saben. Los trillizos del sol c: **_

**...Otra Cosita, me imagino que se dieron cuenta que inclui otro espiritu Nicola, como Plue es una llave de plata, dije "¿Que rayos? ¡Incluye otro Plue!" entonces asi es como llego _Sumire,_ nombre que significa "Violeta" , ademas las "frases" de Sumire, no son como las de Plue_ (puu puun) _Nop, quise que Sumire fuera diferente, asi que el hace "Zuu zuu" :3 **

**Bueno, espero que este fic (Posiblemente Two-Shot) sea de su agrado. No vemos en el proximo capitulo :D **

**¿Review? Zuu zuu~ **


	2. Virgo

_**Capitulo dedicado a: ******__Sakura Zala, Kari Hyuga, portaphyro y Lucy Pokemon_

_**Niñera Gray  
**_

_Fairy Tail ni los múltiples destrozos del gremio son míos, _

_Son absoluta responsabilidad de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**_Previamente en Niñera Gray:_**

_No pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando Gray se despertó y decidió revisar si los trillizos estaban bien. Se asomó a la habitación y el Fullbuster tuvo que mirar dos veces para salir de su asombro...los niños no estaban en sus camas._

_Gray entro en pánico, los pequeños estaban fuera de casa después de una tormenta de nieve a las diez de la noche. Oh si, definitivamente ser niñero no era lo suyo. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que cuando se supiera que ninguno de los trillizos estaba bajo su vigilancia, su cabeza rodaría, y no precisamente por obra de Natsu, ya que Salamander era la última persona que preocupaba a Gray, más bien sentía temor por la reacción de Lucy al enterarse que sus hijos habían desaparecido...o peor aún, de Erza o Mirajane. Esos tres niños eran el mayor tesoro del gremio y si algo llegaba ocurrirle a alguno de ellos ni siquiera bajo las rocas estaría a salvo, y si no los encontraba antes de que Erza llegara...bueno, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Titania le haría, y sin mencionar el gremio entero, ni siquiera le darían tiempo de decir Pio._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Virgo.**

Jodido. Así es como se encontraba Gray. Terriblemente jodido. Estaba seguro que faltaba muy poco para que Erza llegará, después de todo…una tormenta de nieve no es nada para la gran Titania. Y en cuanto Erza y su armadura cruzaran la puerta el Fullbuster podía despedirse de su descendencia.

Sin nada puesto más que su ropa interior el mago de hielo salto por la ventana que se encontraba abierta en la habitación de los niños, por la cual supuso habían salido, y se aventuró a la recién calmada tormenta.

Gray caminaba arrastrando los pies por la gran capa de nieve ¡¿Por qué diablos se les había ocurrido salir a esos mocosos Dragneel?! Después de todo, sabía que eran hijos de su mejor amigo/enemigo, y que la impulsividad estaba en sus venas. Pero… ¡Vamos! También eran hijos de Lucy, los genes Heartfilia debían darles por lo menos un poco de sentido común.

—¡Asahi! ¡Taiyo! ¡Yuhi!—Gritaba Gray en medio mientras se adentraba más al espeso bosque. —¡Salgan, donde quiera que estén!

* * *

En otro lugar, lejos de la paranoia de Gray ante la posible amenaza que se apoyaba sobre sus hombros, Erza recién terminaba su reunión con el maestro e iba camino a la casa de la familia Dragneel, donde se suponía que debían estar Gray y los niños refugiados de toda la nieve que rodeaba Magnolia.

—Mas vale que Gray este haciendo un buen trabajo...—Pensaba Erza en voz alta. —De lo contrario, probara el recientemente renovado filo de mis espadas.

Y mientras la Scarlet se imaginaba miles de situación con las que Gray podía meter la pata, al mismo tiempo imaginaba sus posibles métodos de tortura...

_Pobre, pobre Gray. _

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar cerca del pueblo de Oníbus...

_—__¡Ábrete, puerta del toro! ¡Taurus!_

—_¡Karyu no hoko! _

Natsu y Lucy peleaban con un grupo de bandidos que se estaba aprovechando del pueblo. Según les había informado el alcalde de Oníbus, el pueblo estaba siendo atacado por dos grupos distintos de bandidos, ambos luchaban por el control del pueblo, a pesar de que no eran gremios, la gran parte de ambos grupos era conformada por magos.

—¡No dañen a la maga! —Grito el que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo— Ella sera nuestro premio cuando acabemos con el _escupe fuego. _

La mirada de Natsu se torno asesina, giro su rostro lenta y terrorificamente hacia el sujeto que se había atrevido a referirse a su esposa como un premio. Dejo al pobre desafortunado que había estado apartando de su camino tendido sobre el suelo, para después encaminarse hacia el _futuro cadáver, _digo...hacia el líder de los bandidos. Mientras caminaba, su cuerpo estaba en entrando en_ **M**__**odo relámpago de flama del dragón**. _

—¡Líder Riki! —Grito uno de los subordinados del jefe de ese grupo.

—N-no me asustas bestia...—Dijo el el tal Riki mientras gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

Natsu siguió avanzando con su mirada llena de furia, el fuego llameaba insistente en sus venas...Entonces...bueno, digamos que "Riki" termino siendo barbacoa.

_Pobre y estúpido Riki, te metiste con la esposa del Dragón mas posesivo de Fiore..._

* * *

Los tres pequeños Dragneel caminaban por el bosque nevado en busca de su pequeño c_achorro_ perdido.

—¡Sumi! —Gritaba Yuhi para después llevarse la mano a la boca para trasmitirle un poco de calor.

—Oigan, ¿Y si volvemos a casa? Tengo hambre — Pidió Taiyo con las manos tras su nuca.

—Primero debemos encontrar a Sumire — Respondió Asahi mientras seguía avanzando encabezando el grupo.

Los trillizos caminaron por media hora mas en la terrible oscuridad de la noche siendo alumbrados solamente por la llama que salia de la palma de Asahi. Los tres morían de sueño, ya que, normalmente se acostaban a las nueve y treinta, y en la búsqueda de Sumire habían aplazado su hora de dormir.

—Yo regreso. Ire por el tío Gray para que nos ayude. —Dijo Taiyo.

**—**Buena idea —Apoyo Asahi. —Cuidate mucho hermano.

Taiyo asintio y corrió en dirección contraria a Asahi y Yuhi.

Las hermanas siguieron caminando y llamando a Sumire mientras su hermano regresaba. De pronto Asahi detuvo su avance porque debajo de ella había apareció una sirvienta con cabello morado, salida justo de un hoyo.

—¡Virgo! —Grito Yuhi feliz.

—Como hijas de la princesa, mi deber es protegerlas. —Dijo Virgo sin mostrar alguna emoción. —Las llevare al mundo espiritual, ahí estarán seguras mientras la princesa regresa.

—Espera, ¿Que hay de Taiyo? —Pregunto Asahi.

— Vendré a buscarlo una vez ustedes estén en el mundo espiritual. — Respondió Virgo.

Entonces Asahi y Yuhi fueron llevadas por Virgo al mundo de los espíritus estelares.

* * *

Gray corrió como nunca lo había hecho al escuchar las voces de Asahi y Yuhi. Si podía oírlas, eso significaba que estaban cerca. Mientras corría un pequeño cuerpo se impacto contra el haciéndolo parar. El pequeño bulto que se había impactado con Gray emitió apenas un "_duele" _ mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¡Taiyo! —Grito Gray feliz y aliviado a la vez.

—¿Tío Gray? —Pregunto confundido el Dragneel mientras intentaba enfocar el rostro de su tío entre la oscuridad.

Gray busco con la mirada a Yuhi o Asahi, pero no encontró a ninguna.

—¿Y tus hermanas? —Pregunto Gray.

—Siguen buscando a Sumire.— Respondió simplemente Taiyo.

—¡¿Que?!

* * *

Gray había decidió llevar a Taiyo de regreso a casa, después de todo no se encontraban muy lejos y no se iba arriesgar a que Taiyo pescara un resfriado. El Fullbuster le indico que se quitara la ropa congelada por la nieve, y se cambiara por una mas cálida.

—Escucha —Hablo el Fullbuster— Ire a buscar a tus hermanas, quédate aquí, ¿Entiendes?

Entonces el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que el Fullbuster centrara su atención en ella, _Oh mierda _maldijo en cuanto vio a Erza parada en el marco de la puerta. Ahora si, su cabeza rodaría.

Titania observo horrorizada como Taiyo seguía el ejemplo de Gray al desnudarse. Y, ¡Oh dios! estando dos inocentes niñas presentes.

—¡¿Donde están Yuhi y Asahi?! —Pregunto Erza escandalizada ante la posibilidad de que ambas pequeñas estuvieran sentadas en algún rincón de la casa intentando borrar el trauma de haber visto _algo _de mas._  
_

_Doble mierda _maldijo Gray de nuevo. Solo esperaba, que Erza no fuera demasiado cruel.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_¡Hola! Bliis-chan reportándose con el capitulo dos de este fanfic :D _**

**_Como se habran dado cuenta puse "continuara" si, si lo se...al principio dije que este seria _****_solo un Two-shot, pero...¡Vamos! mi cabeza loca quiso trabajar mas. Asi que por ahora no se que tantos capítulos sean jeje c: _**

**_Aclaraciones:  
_**

**_El pueblo de Oníbus se encuentra dentro del mapa de Fiore, se encuentra al sur de Magnolia (Por si no lo conocian n_n) _**

**_El Modo Relampago de flama de Dragon, es la tecnica de Natsu con la que usa las llamas recubiertas por rayos. No se si el nombre este correcto, pero asi sale subtitulado en el capitulo 152 del anime, cuando Natsu pelea contra Max. Aclaro que esa tecnica necesita mucho poder magico pero...¿un esposo celoso es capaz de todo verdad? c:  
_**

**_Bueno, ¡Gracias de nuevo a: Sakura Zala, Kari Hyuga, portaphyro y Lucy Pokemon! Son geniales, su Review vale oro para mi(: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, y mas aun, gracias por dejarme su valiosa opinion n_n  
_**

**_¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. El Plan de Erza

_**Niñera Gray**_

_Fairy Tail ni los múltiples destrozos del gremio son míos,_

_Son absoluta responsabilidad de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

_**Previamente en Niñera Gray:**_

_Titania observo horrorizada como Taiyo seguía el ejemplo de Gray al desnudarse. Y, ¡Oh dios! estando dos inocentes niñas presentes._

— _¡¿Dónde están Yuhi y Asahi?! —Pregunto Erza escandalizada ante la posibilidad de que ambas pequeñas estuvieran sentadas en algún rincón de la casa intentando borrar el trauma de haber visto __algo __de más._

_Doble mierda __maldijo Gray de nuevo. Solo esperaba, que Erza no fuera demasiado cruel._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El plan de Erza.**

— ¡Tía Erza! —Saludo Taiyo con una sonrisa mostrando toda su dentadura y agitando su mano en señal de saludo.

Erza sonrió al niño en respuesta cambiando de inmediato su aura asesina, por el rostro de una hermana cariñosa. Luego de sonreír a Taiyo, la Scarlet se giro en busca de Gray, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una silueta con puntitos, donde momentos antes había estado el mago de hielo.

—_GRAY_…—Susurro Erza furiosa con una vena resaltando sobre su frente mientras apretaba su puño.

El pequeño Dragneel camino a su cuarto en busca de ropa, sabía que su amada —y a la vez temida— tía Erza estaba molesta con Gray porque los había encontrado a ambos desnudos. Y nos es que no estuviera acostumbrada a eso antes, pero desde que Taiyo tenía memoria Erza había estado al pendiente de los desnudos de Gray para que sus hermanas o la hija mayor de Gajeel y Levy…_o _la –no tan pequeña- Azuka… _o_ la pequeña de Elfman y Evergreen…_o… _bueno, en resumen, Erza siempre había estado al pendiente de Gray para que ninguna de las inocentes niñas del gremio conocieran _algo _que no debían ver hasta una edad mucho, _mucho, _más avanzada.

* * *

Por el oscuro bosque podía ver la silueta de un hombre corriendo, se podían escuchar las múltiples maldiciones que lanzaba al aire. Gray ahora enserio podía ver cruzar toda su vida frente a sus ojos, tenía que encontrar a esas niñas sin importar que, o Erza definitivamente lo quemaría vivo y bailaría alrededor de sus restos.

…Y no es que fuera un cobarde…! Simplemente él _tenía _que vivir y darle a Juvia una familia, es decir, después de ocho años de estúpida timidez no iba dejar que después de una noche, Erza lo asesinara así como así.

_¡Gray-sama! _El Fullbuster imagino a la maga de agua llamarlo como tantas veces lo hacía…y entonces, su rostro cambio de la determinación…a la de un bobo enamorado.

Gray agito su cabeza cambiando su cara de enamorado de nuevo por la determinación. _¡Por Mavis!_ El amor lo hacía más estúpido que _el cabeza de humo_, y no estaba exagerando.

* * *

Una pequeña niña con el cabello color rosa se encontraba sentada con un puchero en su rostro, mientras observaba a su pequeña hermana rubia jugar alegre con su pequeño _Nicolla. Después de todo, Sumire había regresado al mundo de los espíritus estelares._

—Hmm… ¿Virgo? —Pregunto Asahi incomoda, al ver a la sirvienta de cabello morado observarlas casi sin pestañear.

— ¿Si, _pequeña princesa_? —Respondió Virgo casi al instante de ser mencionada la pegunta.

— ¿Por qué nos miras así? —Pregunto con un pequeño escalofrió Yuhi.

— ¿Desean castigarme? —Pregunto Virgo a las _pequeñas princesas._

—¡No! —Gritaron de inmediato ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces iré en busca del tercer príncipe. —Cuando la sirvienta estaba por marcharse ambas niñas se colgaron de sus piernas.

—Por favor, llévanos contigo. —Suplicaron ambas con ojos de cordero al espíritu de cabello morado, a pesar de saber, que Virgo no se inmutaría con sus lágrimas ni chantajes.

* * *

—…Y así fue como terminamos buscando a Sumire en medio de la noche helada. —Terminaba de relatar Taiyo a Titania, mientras terminaba de colocarse su pijama limpia.

—Hm…así que ustedes fueron los que causaron todo el problema. —Murmuro Erza con un terrorífico brillo en los ojos, el cual causo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del pequeño Dragneel.

—S-Sí…Digo ¡No!—Se retractó Taiyo de inmediato— Nosotros escapamos…pe-pero ¡El tío Gray estaba a cargo! S-se supone que es un adulto… ¿Verdad?

Erza lo observo por un segundo, la mirada atemorizante no desaparecía de sus ojos. _¡Mami, Sálvame! _Clamaba Taiyo internamente.

—Bien. —Hablo por fin Erza sacando al pobre peli rosado claro de tensión. —Lo primero es encontrar a Yuhi y Asahi, después podremos…

_¡Puff! _

Una nube de humo purpura interrumpió a la Scarlet, cuando se hubo dispersado el pequeño Dragneel y Titania pudieron ver a Virgo, cargando como si fueran costales de papas a las revoltosas Dragneel.

— ¡Tía Erza! —Grito a modo de saludo Yuhi.

—Yuhi, Asahi —Saludo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Dejare a los hijos de la princesa en su cuidado Erza-_san. _—Entonces tan repentinamente como Virgo apareció, igualmente se fue.

—Muy bien, entonces… si ustedes ya están aquí —La mirada de Erza se tornó sombría antes de continuar…— lo único que queda es castigar a Gray.

Los trillizos sonrieron maliciosamente, _eso_ era su especialidad. No por nada era temido en Magnolia, no por nada las personas al escuchar _Los trillizos Dragneel _temblaban…y más importante aún, no por nada, llevaban el apellido Dragneel.

—Oh, ¿Así que quieren ayudar? —Adivino Erza por las miradas que se dedicaban entre ellos los pequeños.

—Solo dinos que hacer…—Dijo Asahi en representación de los tres.

Erza sonrió, señal de que tenía una idea.

—Acérquense. —Indico a los niños.

Los tres hicieron un pequeño círculo junto a Erza, donde ella les susurraba su pequeño pero maquiavélico plan.

— ¿Entendieron? —Pregunto la maga de armadura una vez se separaron.

Un saludo militar por parte de los tres, fue lo que recibió en respuesta.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pobre mago de hielo. Sabía que debía darse prisa. Gray observo al oriente consiente de que muy pronto amanecería…

_Diablos, ¡¿Dónde están?!_

* * *

**¡Hola! Bliis se reporta con un nuevo capitulo de esta locura llamada fanfic C: **

**Lose, demasiado corto...ademas que tarde demasiado en subirlo, ¿Cuanto tiempo fue? ¿Un mes? ¿Mas? pero bueno, la verdad esque no sabia como continuarlo...tuve un horrible bloqueo :c**

**Espero puedan entenderme...**

**...Y, etto...me decidí a contestar sus Reviews al final de este capitulo, desgraciadamente el proximo es el final Dx (De hecho pienso que lo alargue mas de lo que debia¬¬)**

_**Paz16:**__** No estoy segura si matar a Gray, es decir ¡Pobre Juvia-chan! D: quizá solo sufra un poco -w- Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar :c **_

_**Solanco: Perdon por tardar tanto :c ¡Que bueno que te fascino! me fascina que te fascine :3 **_

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel:**__** Que bueno que te alla atrapado *w* soy feliz jaja :DD en cuanto al castigo de Gray... acepto sugerencias -w- Jeje, tengo una idea de como hacerlo, pero me gustaria tener ideas de los lectores :DD Perdon por tardar tanto Cristi-chan :c**_

_**Guest:**__** Descuida no te torturare, al menos que consideres que un capitulo más es tortura D: si es asi Sumimasen T^T Es genial que te pusieras feliz porque habia nuevo capitulo :'D ..y perdon por hacerte esperar tanto por este :c **_

_**bakuinu: Por alguna razon me imagine la cabeza de Gray como una pelota con tu Review óuó ... aqui esta la conti perdon por tardar tanto :c  
**_

_**Huachi-sama: Que bueno que te encantara el fic, gracias por leer :D  
**_

**_Bueno, esos fueron todos, y antes de despedirme quisiera pedirles algo, me gustaria escuchar su teorias sobre la tortura que le dara Erza a Gray, tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero siempre es mejor saber que esperan los lectores :) _**

**_Asi que...Espero sus teorias sobre el castigo de Gray en un Review. ¡Todas las ideas son bien recibidas!_**

**_¡Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Review? _**


End file.
